ByeBye
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: A young Aragorn has to learn a diffcult lesson about letting go


Title: Good-Bye  
  
Author: MESA! THE WONDERFUL AND GREAT MAD ORANGE^^  
  
E-Mail: FunnyValentine1520@yahoo.com (Yes I do encourage feedback, good or bad)  
  
Rating: G (One of my only G rated fics .)  
  
Warning: Touching goodbye scene (Has tissues at the ready)  
  
Summary: Aragorn learns a difficult lesson  
  
Time Frame: Aragorn's about 15  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR I'm just borrowing its characters for my own amusement ^^ The only thing we do own is this story and the adorable Claudius  
  
Additional Disclaimer: I am working within the same path as the wonderful authors Cassia and Sio. Their stories are a great inspiration to my muses and me. ^^ So we like to believe that when Tolkien wrote that Aragorn was"raised in the house of Lord Elrond" He meant that Elrond and his son's were a surragote family for him. I also do not have Gilrean in this story I stick to my guns when I say that she and Arathorn were killed by Orc's when Aragorn was very young. I am sorry if this offends anyone but to tell you the truth it's more fun this way ^_~  
  
Thanks: To my muses Lusa (Yes she is actually real) and Mary Jane (Yes we believe OC's should be called Jane Doe's) and to the great Frank Sinatra for his wonderful music that inspires us to write. May your soul rest in peace  
  
~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
"ESTEL!" the sleeping boy muttered something and pulled the pillow over his head. A sudden blast of cold hit him as he was rudely pulled off the bed along with his blankets. His tousled brown head blearily looked up at the angry elf standing above him. "Elladan?" he asked a large yawn creeping into his voice. "What's wrong?" his question was suddenly cut off as he took a good look at his brother.  
  
The normally immaculate elf was covered head to toe in honey, flour and brown bits that looked strangely familiar to Estel. In one gooey hand he held Cladius the orphaned raccoon the boy had rescued a few months ago. "Your pet" he said motioning to the squirming bundle in his hands "got into the kitchen this morning" he dropped the animal into Estel's lap.  
  
Cladius took this opportunity to flee underneath the bed, two dark eyes watching the honey-covered elf carefully for any sudden movements. Estel carefully stifled his laughter afraid to make his already sour brother even angrier. Elladan glowered down at the boy not finding this a bit amusing "Well?" he prompted his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Estel sighed, "I'll clean it up" he said grudgingly his mind already wincing at the thought, if Elladan was any indication the mess downstairs was something to be dreaded. His brother smiled with a malicious contempt "Good and after your done with that you can clean up Ada's study" Estel looked up at him "Your joking" he said his eyes wide with fear. Elladan shook his head "Do I look like I'm joking?" he asked. Estel groaned letting his head drop down. Satisfied that Estel got the message Elladan headed out of the room intent on finding something that would get the honey out of his hair.  
  
Estel glanced underneath the bed grumbling darkly at the raccoon that had caused so much trouble since it had come here. "Sometimes I wish I had just left you out in the forest" he said glaring at the animal who grinned at him in response. Still complaining he changed into an old, worn out tunic and breeches.  
  
***  
  
Setting the book back into its proper place Estel breathed a sigh of relief that was the last one. Flopping down into the overstuffed chair he ignored the little voice in his head that reminded him that he wasn't supposed to flop on the furniture, he was just to tired to care. Elrond watched his youngest amusedly as he let the cloth he had been using drop onto his face.  
  
Clearing his throat slightly Elrond sat down in the chair facing Estel's. Opening one eye Estel grinned sheepishly at the elf "How does it look Ada?" he asked his voice heavy with exhaustion. His father smiled at him "I think it's basically back into its normal condition" he said tousling the already mussed hair of his son "And I use the term normal loosely." Estel had to laugh at that.  
  
Elrond sobered up reminding himself of the reason he had started this conversation "Estel I wish to talk to you about Cladius" he said his tone serious. "I swear I don't know how he got out this morning Ada" he said his eyes worriedly watching his adopted father's face. Elrond shook his head "That's not what I mean," he said trying to find an easier way to put this.  
  
"Estel I'm afraid that Cladius has to go," he said softly. Estel looked up at him his eyes wide with fright "W.what?" he asked sitting up suddenly in his chair. Elrond sighed "I'm sorry Estel but Cladius is a wild animal it isn't right for us to keep him cooped up like this. He deserves to be free." Estel glared at him "That's not fair!" he said, "You can't just say that!"  
  
Elrond shook his head "Estel you have to think of what's best for Cladius!" he said vainly trying to get through to the boy. Estel stood up his eyes flashing with anger "No! I won't let you take him!" with that he fled the room, leaving a startled elf in his wake.  
  
Storming into his room, Estel couldn't stop the sadness that overtook him. Elrond was right it wasn't fair to keep Cladius here. It just hurt to let him go. He flopped down miserably onto his wide bed, letting his face bury into the soft pillows. A sudden wet touch on the back of his neck made him peek up at two worried brown eyes. With a sigh he turned over onto his back picking up the small animal and resting him on his chest.  
  
Cladius rubbed his head against Estel's chin and the boy felt tears forming in his eyes, as his hands ran down his silky sides. He knew what he had to do.  
  
***  
  
Standing in the middle of the forest Estel felt his throat tighten up as he watched Cladius happily run around. This is where he belonged, not in Rivendell but free to run around as he pleased. With a barely audible hitch in his voice he called Cladius to him, the raccoon came almost instantly with a happy expression on his bandit like face.  
  
Kneeling down Estel fondly petted the animal one last time " I'm gonna miss you Claudy" he said reverting to his special nickname for the raccoon. "But your gonna be happier here than if you stayed with me" Cladius watched him silently his eyes only filled with trust for his human friend. Kissing the top of his head, Estel stood up "Goodbye Cladius" he said and turned to walk back.  
  
Cladius began to follow him but was surprised by the sudden sharpness in Estel's voice "No! Go back!" he said. Cladius just watched him with worried curiosity trying to follow him again. Estel sighed and kneeled down again "Cladius" he said to the raccoon "Please go you can't stay with me anymore" he said desperately.  
  
Watching him for a few moments Cladius nudged the human's chin one last time and turned around rambling slowly into the forest. Estel sat there watching him go, willing himself not to cry. A heavy hand on his shoulder surprised the boy and he glanced up at the face of his father.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada," he said dropping his gaze to the leafy floor of the forest "I didn't mean to yell at you." Elrond sat down next to him "I know my son" then gently he tipped Estel's chin up so his eyes meet his "I'm very proud of you Estel" he said with love filled voice. Estel smiled sadly at him "Thank you Ada" he said calmly. Together they sat there watching Cladius until he had disappeared.  
  
The End 


End file.
